


Flights of Fancy

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen, Sexual Fantasy, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Strike has no shame in masturbating but he knows he shouldn't be thinking about Robin while doing it.





	Flights of Fancy

Strike had no shame about masturbating. Given all that he'd seen during his troubled childhood, a quick wank was the least outrageous of acts. A stint in the military, even now overtly male and heterosexual by nature, with long periods of time without the possibility of any female company - let alone any partner you'd left behind - and masturbation was almost inevitable, even for those who looked down on it for whatever reason.

Then there were the fantasies. In his youth it had been singers and actresses, and even now he had a few celebrities he'd sometimes think about. To imagine those you could never be with gave the fantasy an added thrill unlike the ones he'd sometimes indulged in involving Charlotte, when they were together (or more frequently as time went on, apart, and when he still missed her).

This night though, Strike had been dozing in front of the television. He'd fallen asleep after the news, woken up to some period drama with overly pretty people in questionably historically accurate costumes. There was one female character who drew his eye, blonde, pale, elegant, sensual.

Almost without thinking Strike reached into his trousers and grasped his cock.

It was only when he was about to come that he realised the character had shifted appearance in his imagination and become Robin.

Now that was shameful. He liked and respected Robin. She was his employee. She was engaged.

He couldn't have her, which made the fantasy thrilling, but he shouldn't be thinking about her that way. She deserved better than her boss lusting after her.

It was just the resemblance to the character, he lied to himself later to mitigate his shame. He was tired and horny and confused. He did not and would never have romantic or sexual feelings about Robin.

And pigs might fly.


End file.
